


Second Chances

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heroes and Villains Universe (Once Upon a Time), Inspired by the Dark King too, OQ Realms Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: In the Heroes and VIllains verse, Robin Hood becomes King Robin of Sherwood, a man grieving the untimely loss of his wife and their baby son. When he rescues the bandit Regina and her son Roland from a snow storm, he finds himself staring at a second chance. Will he be strong enough to take it or let another chance at love and a family slip through his fingers?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> **My entry for Day 5 of OQ Realms Week - Heroes and Villains verse.**
> 
> **Inspired by Sean's portrayal of The Dark King in _The Magicians_. And the fact that out of all the characters, Robin was the only one who didn't have his story drastically changed. He was still a noble thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor with his Merry Men. So I thought it would be fun if he and Regina swapped Missing Year stories - he being the heartbroken royal and she the thief with a heart of gold and a sweet son he can't resist bonding with. **
> 
> **And while I hoped all of these would be short stories, I seem incapable of that. But this one might be the longest of the three I need to finish up. We'll see!**

### Second Chances

Cold, biting winds blew through the forest. It shook the branches overhead, creating an eerie roar. Regina looked up at the gray skies as Roland whimpered in her arms. She held him closer, trying her best to keep him warm under her fur cloak. “It’s okay, baby,” she told him.

“It’s scary, Mama,” he whined, clinging to her. “And I’m cold.”

She swallowed, losing feeling in her nose as the temperatures continued to drop. “I know, sweetheart. But we need to find someplace safe and then I will build a fire.”

“Will we find it soon?” he asked, looking up at her with wide and trusting brown eyes.

“I hope so,” she told him, kissing his head. “You stay close to me, okay? I’ll keep you warm.”

He snuggled closer to her, warming her as well. “Okay, Mama.”

Regina continued to drudge through the woods, hoping to find an abandoned house or even a cave at this point. Anything to block out the chilled winds and create a place for her to build a fire. They could then wait out the storm the clouds overhead promised.

Something landed on her head and then her nose. Regina blinked a few times before looking up, groaning. Snowflakes floated down, ready to coat the world in their cold and wet blanket. “Oh no,” she whispered.

“Mama? Is something wrong?” Roland asked, concerned.

“The storm arrived earlier than I thought,” she told him. “But don’t worry, sweetheart. We’re going to be fine.”

He nodded, trusting her completely. She just hoped she hadn’t lied to him as he laid his head against her chest.

The snow grew heavier and came down faster as she continued to walk. She tried to blink the flakes away from her eyes but they kept blurring her vision. Her hair started to curl and her cloak grew heavier as it got wetter. She shivered from the cold winds, worried she would freeze before she could save her son.

She felt herself slow down and her movement grew stiff. An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion washed over her but she fought it, knowing if she fell asleep, neither she nor Roland would ever wake again. Regina was many things but she was not a quitter.

“Mama, I’m sleepy,” Roland told her, looking like he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

Panic filled her but she swallowed it down, wanting to keep her tone light. “Me too, sweetheart, but we need to stay awake. Why don’t you sing to keep us both awake?”

“Okay, Mama,” he said. He began singing his favorite rhyme and his upbeat tone gave her an energy spurt to continue on.

A few songs later, a figure emerged through the snow. For a moment, Regina wondered if it was Death, come to shepherd them to the next life. She then shook off that morbid thought, wondering if it was a trick of her tired mind. But the figure drew closer, revealing it was a person in a heavy cloak. Whoever it was carried something in their arms but she couldn’t make out what it was.

In what felt like the blink of her eyes, the figure stood in front of her. They wore a dark clock lined with bear fur and had a black scarf covering the lower half of their face, revealing only crystal blue eyes. In their arms appeared to be a thick fur blanket, which they threw around Regina.

Warmth seeped back into her body ad her mind didn’t feel as hazy. Though her throat felt scratchy, she rasped: “Thank you.”

The figure reached up, lowering the scarf to reveal a mouth surrounded by blond scruff and a mustache. Regina now knew her savior was a man. A man who looked very concerned as he looked her over. “The storm is going to get even worse. You can stay with me. You’ll be out of the storm and warm. I have plenty of food and nice soft bed for you.”

Before she could thank him again, Roland poked his head out to ask: “Can I sleep now, Mama?”

“No!” The panicked response came from both Regina and their savior. He looked as concerned as her as his eyes met hers again.

He held out his arms. “Let me carry him the rest of the way. I can keep him warmer.”

She hesitated, looking down at her baby boy. While the man had saved them, he was still a stranger. Could she give over the most precious part of her life to someone she didn’t know?

“I know you have no reason to trust me,” he said, “but I promise you no harm will come to him. And I will not leave your side the entire time.”

He sounded sincere and Regina realized she had no choice but to trust him. Roland was growing heavier in her arms and she knew she would drop him if she continued, not having the strength the man had now. The stranger was also drier and in a warmer clock. He would warm her son far better than she could. It was his best chance.

“Alright,” she said, shifting Roland so he could take him.

The stranger held Roland close, wrapping his min his furs. He smiled down at Roland. “I’m going to holding you for your mum for now while we head back to my house. Why don’t you sing for us while we walk?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Roland replied. “My throat hurts.”

“How about I sing with you?” Regina suggested, stepping closer to her son and pressing her hand to his back.

The stranger nodded. “We can all sing.”

“Okay,” Roland said, starting to sing another rhyme. Regina and the stranger joined him as they started to move forward. Warmth and safety was not far away and Regina looked forward to getting some food and rest.

Then she would figure out how to repay the stranger for his kindness.

After all, she owed him both her life as well as Roland’s.

* * *

“The stables are locked up tight to keep the horses warm and we believe all the dogs and cats have been rounded up and taken to warm places to wait out the storm,” his advisor John said, reading off a parchment. “And all the soldiers and servants are accounted for in their proper places.”

Robin leaned forward on his throne, barely hearing the report. His mind was still on the beautiful brunette and young boy he had rescued from the storm. Upon their return to the palace, he had let one of his older maids whisk the two away to find them dry clothing as well as give them a good meal. He hadn’t seen them since.

“Your Majesty?” John asked, looking at him with anticipation. He must’ve asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

Robin sat up. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I just asked if you had anyone else you wanted me to check on?” he asked, giving Robin his perfect opportunity.

“Yes, the woman and her son I brought in earlier,” he said. “How are they doing? Where are they?”

John looked surprised but recovered quickly. “Maleficent took them to a guest room in the West Wing. We’ve found some spare clothing for them and she had a meal brought up for them from the kitchens.”

“But they’re okay?” Robin asked, needing to be reassured of that.

“Well, the Royal Physician hasn’t seen them but yes, they appear to be okay. Just fatigued from their journey,” John assured him.

Relief spread through Robin and he leaned back against his throne. “Thank you. You are dismissed.”

John bowed. “Goodnight, Your Majesty.”

Once he was gone, Robin stood. He stepped down from the dais that held his throne and crossed the hall to the far door. It led to the West Wing, where the woman and her son were being held. Robin hesitated to open it, to go and check on them. After all, they were strangers. He didn’t even know their names.

He didn’t even know why he rescued them.

Robin had saw them from his study in the North Tower, though he just thought it was one figure struggling against the growing snowstorm. He had first dismissed the person as a fool and had tried to get back to work, making sure his people were safe from the storm. But his mind kept returning to that figure and his heart told him that he couldn’t leave the person out there. So he grabbed a warm blanket, bundled up and headed out before anyone could stop him. When he realized the figure was a woman and that she had a child, he knew he had made the right decision.

Opening the door, Robin entered the West Wing. He headed down the main hallway, certain Maleficent would put them in one of the bedrooms not far from the throne room. It was easier to navigate the castle from there.

After opening a few doors to find only empty rooms, Robin wondered if maybe she had put the two on a different floor. He just didn’t know if she put them lower to be closer to the staff or higher, where they would be closer to members of the court. Part of him decided it would be the former and was prepared to head downstairs as he checked one more room.

He opened the door to find a fire crackling in the hearth and his heart started to pound. Robin had ordered his staff to not light fires in any unused rooms to conserve their resources during the storm, so he knew that someone was in this room. It didn’t necessarily mean that it was the one where Maleficent had put his guests but it was a good sign, he figured as he walked further into the room.

The occupants were sound asleep in bed. He stopped as he studied mother and son as they lay curled together. She had a protective hand on his stomach, the little boy spread out in the big bed as she laid curled around him. Both looked very peaceful and he didn’t want to disturb them, so he started to back out of the room.

As he did the woman roused, sitting up in bed with a start. She looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What do you want?”

He held up his hands, feeling like an intruder though it was his palace. “I was just checking on you, milady. I wanted to make sure you were fine after I rescued you from the snow.”

“Oh,” she replied, relaxing. “I apologize. I didn’t recognize you without the oversized cloak and scarf.”

“That was a look, wasn’t it?” He chuckled in response.

She gave him a small smile. “Thank you again. I fear we both would’ve been lost had you not come to our rescue.”

He glanced at the sleeping boy, who rolled closer to his mother. She ran her fingers through his curls as her smile and eyes softened. It warmed a part of Robin’s heart he had long thought dead.

“I’m glad I spotted you two in time,” he replied softly. “You should get your rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at him now. “I promise to repay your kindness however I can.”

He wanted to argue that she didn’t owe him anything but already figured that she was as stubborn as he, especially if she had made it so far in the snowstorm. If they started even a simple argument, he knew it could balloon into something more. And then they chanced waking the boy. It was best for him to just politely nod and excuse himself now so she could rest.

But there was something she could help with now. “All I ask is that I know your names, please,” he said.

She bit her lip, looking hesitant before nodding. “I’m Regina and this is Roland,” she said, motioning to her son.

“It is very nice to meet you both,” he said, bowing slightly. “And now I will leave you to get some rest. Goodnight, Regina.”

He started to walk toward the door when her voice stopped him. Robin slowly turned around and faced her again, noting how sheepish she looked. She tilted her head as she asked: “May I know the name of our savior?”

“You may,” he said with a smile. Pressing his hand to his chest, he said: “I am Robin.”

She smiled. “Then thank you, Robin. Roland and I owe you our lives.”

Regina laid down again and Robin hung in the doorway, waiting until she was asleep again. He then crept from the room and closed the door behind him. With a sigh, he headed toward his own rooms in the East Wing, ready for a light supper and to turn in himself for the night.

Yet he could not stop thinking about Regina and Roland as he ate in his room. He didn’t know why they snuck past his defenses and started to worm their way into the heart he had locked up years ago. It was battered and bruised and it was safer for him to keep people at arm’s length. If he didn’t care about anyone else, he couldn’t get hurt.

But he cared about them.

He sighed, rubbing his face as he decided not to deal with the feelings they evoked in him. It was likely that they would be gone by morning and he’d be back to his usual cold and aloof self.

It was the only way to protect himself and his heart.

Robin couldn’t experience that pain again.

* * *

Regina awoke and she blinked, staring at the ceiling over her in confusion. It took a few moments before her mind recalled what had happened the day before – getting caught in the storm, being rescued and then taken by a kindly older woman to this large and beautifully decorated room. She then recalled speaking with her savior before falling back asleep.

Her very, very handsome savior.

Robin.

Not that anything could happen between them. He was clearly some noble, judging by his fine clothes and the furs he had used. Then there was the room she and Roland were given, large and extravagantly decorated with a large fireplace. Everything about it just fit with the home of a noble, almost reminding her of her days in the palace. And given that there had been servants jumping to tend to him, it was clear Robin was someone important.

She was a nobody, a bandit who lived in the woods and stole from nobles like him to help take care of her son. One day she hoped to give Roland a better life, one where they weren’t always looking over their shoulders and constantly running from Queen Snow White.

Nobles definitely didn’t romance bandits wanted by the monarch.

Her stomach growled and she pressed her hand to it. The older woman who had brought them to their room had then asked another maid to bring up two bowls of thick stew for them to eat. It had filled their stomachs for the first time in a couple months as it was always difficult to find meat in the winter, no matter how much she tried to prepare. But it was morning now and they needed to eat again.

She just didn’t know how to tell someone or find the kitchens in this place.

Pushing the blankets back, Regina climbed out of bed and padded toward the fireplace. She stoked the flames back to life to warm the room before heading over to the window. Regina pushed the curtain back to look out at the snow-covered land. But she realized it was still snowing and she could barely make anything out amongst the flakes.

“Yes, the storm is still raging outside.” Regina recognized the voice of the woman who had taken care of her the night before. Turning around, she watched the blonde put a tray of food down on the table.

Straightening up, the woman smiled. “I don’t think we exchanged names last night. I’m Maleficent.”

“Regina,” she replied, realizing that there was no point in lying about her name. She had given it to Robin the night before without hesitation, too tired to even come up with false names to protect herself and Roland. They were now at Robin’s mercy and Regina had to pray he helped them rather than hurt them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Regina,” Maleficent said. She then motioned to the bed. “And who is that?”

Regina smiled softly. “That’s my son, Roland.”

“Well, I’m sure you’re both hungry,” Maleficent replied, taking plates off the tray she set down on the table. “I’ve brought you some eggs and sausage from the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, her stomach growling in response.

Maleficent chuckled. “You two enjoy your meal and I’ll go find some clothes for you.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Regina protested. “You’ve done so much for us. We don’t want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense. You two are personal guests of His Majesty the king and will be treated as such,” Maleficent insisted.

That surprised Regina and it took her a few moments to recover her voice to ask: “King? King Who? Of where?”

“King Robin of Sherwood,” Maleficent replied, frowning. “Did you not know?”

“No, I didn’t. I just kept walking through the forest to find some place to wait out the storm. I didn’t realize I had entered Sherwood,” she said, still surprised to learn that a king himself had come to rescue her and Roland. 

Maleficent nodded. “That makes sense, especially with the snow.”

“But the king himself came to rescue me?” Regina asked, mostly to herself. She just couldn’t believe it.

“We were surprised ourselves,” the other woman replied. “He just barreled out the door with his cloak on. We were worried, especially given…well, we were worried.”

Regina frowned, wondering what made Maleficent feel concerned yet also not want to share it. She didn’t push, though, knowing she needed to stay on everyone’s good side so she and Roland didn’t end up back out in the snow. Especially as she knew it would not go well once King Robin realized who she truly was. No doubt Snow White had told her fellow royals to watch out for the bandit Regina and to turn her over to her.

“Are you alright, dear?” Maleficent asked, now looking at her with concern in her eyes.

“Yes,” Regina lied. “Just lost in my thoughts.”

She nodded before pulling out a chair. “You enjoy this food before it gets cold and I’ll be back shortly.”

Regina thanked her again, heading over to the bed. She shook Roland. “Time to wake up, sweetheart.”

He groaned, rolling away from her. “Don’t wanna.”

She bit the inside of her cheek as she climbed onto the bed. “Well, if you don’t, then I’m going to have to call the tickle monster.”

“No,” he moaned, moving even further away.

Regina reached over, pulling him toward her as she tickled his sides. His laughter echoed around the room as he flailed in her arms. “Mama!”

“Say the magic word,” she told him.

“Please!” he exclaimed between laughter. “Please, Mama!”

She stopped, hugging him close as she kissed his cheek. “Are you hungry?”

His eyes lit up as he nodded. “What are we going to have?”

“Sausages and eggs,” she said, picking him up as she stood from the bed. She carried him over to the table and set him down in a chair.

Roland licked his lips as she sat down next to him. “This looks delicious, Mama,” he said.

“I know,” she replied, cutting up his sausages for him before setting the plate in front of him. “Remember, don’t eat too fast.”

“I won’t, Mama,” he said, taking a bite of the sausage.

Regina poured them both some tea before she ate her own eggs. It tasted even more delicious than she remembered and she made a note to send a compliment to the chef through Maleficent. She also had to restrain herself from eating too fast, wanting to set a good example for her son. But it was difficult as the food was just that good.

“Mama, how long are we going to stay here?” Roland asked her, looking up at her with wide eyes.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “It will depend on how long the king allows us to stay here?”

Roland frowned. “The king?”

She nodded. “You remember the man who carried you here? He’s the king.”

“Does he know Queen Snow White? Is he going to give us to her so she can hurt us?” he asked, tears filling her eyes.

Regina hesitated, unsure of the answer. It was likely Snow White had relationships with all the surrounding kingdoms and no doubt told them she was looking for a bandit named Regina. King Robin hadn’t shown any recognition when she gave him her name the night before but that didn’t mean anything. He probably just hadn’t put the pieces together.

She reached out and took her son’s hand. “No matter what happens, I won’t let any harm come to you. I promise.”

“I know, Mama,” he said, his trust in her absolute.

Regina just hoped she wouldn’t have to shatter it.

Forcing a smile, she motioned to the food he had yet to eat. “Finish your breakfast. Best to enjoy all this delicious food while we can.”

“Right!” he agreed with a bright smile. He turned back to his plate, eagerly eating his food again.

Taking a deep breath, Regina did the same. She hated having to leave their fate in someone else’s hands but she realized she had no choice. Perhaps she would find King Robin after breakfast and try to find out his intentions with her.

And then if she needed to run with Roland, she would do so as soon as it was clear they wouldn’t freeze.

* * *

Knocking interrupted Robin as he studied the latest reports on his country’s grain stores. The storm was worst than anticipated and he wanted to make certain everyone would be able to make it through the coming weeks.

Lifting his head, he frowned as he said: “Enter!”

The door opened and John walked in with a tray in his hand. “I’ve brought you your noon meal, Your Majesty.”

“You can put it on the table there,” he said, motioning to the one near him before returning to his ledger.

He did as he ordered before straightening up. “Mal said that your guests have been given their morning and noon meals, sire. And we were able to find clothing for them.”

While Robin was pleased to hear this, he tried to pretend he didn’t care. “That’s fine.”

“Do you want to see them?” he asked.

Part of him wanted to say _yes_ but that side was quickly overruled by the side that knew it was dangerous to let anyone else get close to him again. So he shook his head. “I am fine.”

John stood there, not moving. After a few moments, he asked: “May I be blunt, Your Majesty?”

Robin sighed, setting his pen down. “Does it really matter? You usually speak your mind anyway. So yes, you may be blunt.”

“Thank you,” John said, stepping forward. “I’ve watched you distance yourself after losing Marian and the baby and I see how you’ve insulated yourself to try to keep from feeling that pain again. And I understand it.”

“But?” Robin asked, knowing his friend and trusted advisor wouldn’t ask to be blunt if there wasn’t something he knew Robin wouldn’t like he wanted to say.

John sighed. “I don’t think this would’ve been the life Marian would’ve wanted for you. She would’ve wanted you to enjoy life, to be happy.”

“And how do my guests figure into that?” he asked.

“Watching you just storm out into a storm and risking your life for two people you have never met – that reminded me of you were before you lost Marian,” John replied. “So I can’t help but wonder if they came into your life for a reason.”

Robin frowned. “They came into my life because of snowstorm, not divine intervention or whatever you’re thinking of.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to ignore them,” John countered.

“And why are you so adamant I shouldn’t?” Robin asked, his anger starting to rise. John was more than an advisor and was one of the few people he counted as a friend. He should know that all Robin wanted to be was left alone. Why didn’t he respect that?

John sighed. “Because I don’t like seeing you alone.”

“I’m not alone,” he replied. “I have a whole court.”

“Who you keep at arm’s length,” John pointed out. “I’m the only one even allowed in this room other than the chambermaid who cleans it.”

Robin bristled, knowing that John had a point. Still, he replied: “I am king. It can be lonely to wear the crown.”

“Even kings are allowed to have friends.”

“I have you,” Robin told him.

John rolled his eyes. “You know I used the plural. Just…think about it, okay? It’s not going to be disrespectful to Marian or the child you lost if you befriended the mother and child you rescued.”

“I’m not trying to replace them,” he snapped at his friend.

“That’s not what I said,” John argued, raising his hands as if surrendering. “You have a big heart, Robin. You always have. It was one of the many things that Marian loved about you. You have the room for two more people.”

Robin scowled at him. “And what if I don’t want to do that?”

John’s shoulders slumped and sadness filled his eyes. “It’s up to you. But I hope you won’t. I hate seeing you like this.”

“Like what? Cold? Mean? Unfeeling?” he snapped again, knowing all the words he was called behind his back.

But his friend shook his head. “Lonely.”

Unable to argue that, Robin busied himself with his ledger again. “Your observation has been noted. You can go,” he ordered.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” John said, bowing. “Enjoy your meal.”

Once he was gone, Robin leaned back in his seat and rubbed his face. He knew John’s heart was in the right place – the man was his only friend and did genuinely care for him – but he didn’t understand the pain Robin had carried in his heart every day since he lost both his wife and his son. They had taken any chance he had for happiness with him and he knew he would never find it again. And even if he did, it still felt like a betrayal of their memories.

He ate his meal in silence before deciding to return the dishes to the kitchen himself. The servants seemed surprised to see him and they all dropped into hasty curtsies or bows as he set the plates down without a word. Robin quickly walked away, heading back to his study to continue his work.

As he passed one hallway, he heard crying. He paused before going to investigate the sound. Robin only took a few steps before he found the young boy he had rescued the day before sitting on the floor, sniffling. Crouching down to his level, Robin kept his tone soft as he asked: “What’s wrong?”

“I lost my mama,” the boy said, sniffling. “I followed a kitty I saw and now I can’t find our room.”

“Well, I know where your room is,” Robin replied, holding out his hand. “Why don’t I bring you back to her?”

The boy – Roland, he reminded himself – looked at his hand but hesitated. “I’m not supposed to trust strangers.”

Robin nodded. “That’s a very good rule. My name is Robin and I’m the one who carried you here yesterday, so I’m not a stranger.”

“You’re the king,” Roland said, scrunching up his nose. He looked almost fearful of Robin. “Are you going to turn Mama and me over to Queen Snow White?”

“Snow White?” Robin asked, surprised. He had heard stories of the cruel queen of Mist Haven, who terrorized her people as she sought one particular person who she claimed had ruined her life.

Was Regina that person?

Roland nodded. “She wants to hurt Mama and me.”

“I promise you that no one will hurt you or your mother while you live in my castle,” he vowed.

That seemed to appease the boy, who took his hand. Robin lifted him up and placed him on his hip. “Alright, let’s go find your mama.”

He carried Roland through the hallway and into the throne room. The boy pointed to his throne. “Do you sit there?”

“I do,” Robin said. “Not every day. Only when I call court together.”

“Are you going to call it today?” the boy asked him, intrigued.

Robin shook his head before pointing to the window. “It’s too cold and snowy. Everyone is safer in their homes.”

“And warmer,” Roland added.

Chuckling, Robin nodded. He stepped into the corridor where Mal had put his guests when he heard someone calling Roland’s name. Looking down, he saw the boy perk up. “I think your mama is looking for you.”

“Mama!” Roland called out, waving his free arm. “I’m here.”

Regina appeared, looking panicked. She raced over to him, holding out her arms for Roland. He almost jumped from Robin’s arms into hers and held her close. She cradled his head as she rocked him. “Don’t you scare me like that!”

“Sorry, Mama,” he said. “I saw a kitten and wanted to play. The king saved me.”

He pulled away, pointing to Robin. “And he said he won’t let Queen Snow hurt us.”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. Robin nodded. “You are safe here in my castle. You have my word.”

“Thank you,” she said, relaxing somewhat. She kissed Roland’s forehead before saying: “I’m sorry that he bothered you.”

“He wasn’t a bother at all,” Robin replied. He reached out and shook Roland’s hand. “Listen to your mama and don’t scare her, okay?”

Roland nodded. “I will.”

Pleased, Robin then bowed to Regina. “Have a good afternoon.”

“You too,” she said, sounding a bit amazed. He gave her a half-smile before walking away to head back to his study. A tightness settled in his chest as he continued to walk away. It was easy to imagine the son he lost acting just like Roland – very loving and inquisitive. Robin knew he would’ve carried the boy around and answered every question posed as he prepared his heir to rule Sherwood one day.

Roland reminded him of everything he lost…yet at the same time, he made him forget his pain. Everything had seemed brighter when he had been carrying Roland around and talking with him. Maybe John was right – maybe it wouldn’t be disrespectful to his son’s memory if he spent more time with Roland.

Maybe it would help him hurt just a little bit less.


End file.
